


The Joy of the Unknown

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Yoruichi is an impossible woman to pin down for long. It's a fact that annoys some, but Kisuke finds a good deal of charm in that. After all, it makes all her appearances a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 3





	The Joy of the Unknown

The days pass by slow  
With a comfortable rhythm  
That you know by heart.  
You wake up and go out  
To see the shop being tended  
Though you’ve few customers.  
Every few days there comes  
A soul reaper seeking help,  
And every few more comes  
One of those living ones  
To share cups of tea over  
Sharing their lives after war.

But every so often,  
Just like this day here  
Where you step outside  
To take a stretch  
And look to the sky,  
You hear a tiny meow  
From above and behind,  
And you look to that tree  
To see hidden in leaves  
A familiar black cat.

A smile comes to your face  
That you hadn’t expected to have  
Because you hadn’t expected  
She would be coming this day,  
Because you just can’t keep track  
Of her comings and goings,  
Nor do you want to keep track,  
Because that would rob you  
Of this smile right now  
Against the rhythm of your days,  
And it would rob your voice  
Of the sheer delight  
It holds as you wave and say:  
Yoruichi! 


End file.
